


Speak Out

by Dexiha



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha





	Speak Out

* * *

“Whoa, you look excited,” Draco comments, “and that’s really weird since I’ve never seen you excited prior to holding a speech before.”

“Yeah, but this.. is different..” Harry answers smilingly. “This is something that I want to speak about, not something the Ministry has forced me to do.”

“No, this time it’s the new Transformation teacher that forces you to do it,” the blond huffs and glares at his half finished script. He gets disturbed in his pouting though when Harry moves closer and wraps an arm tightly and encouraging around Draco’s waist. “I still don’t see what’s so different with talking about the use of transformation, and especially glamours, in daily life and how it’s viewed from a medicinal respective moral perspective. It’s still just.. talking.”

Harry slides his hand slightly upward and starts to scratch Draco’s back lightly. Despite the silence that currently embraces them, Draco knows he hasn’t won this argument yet. Sure enough, as soon as Harry has moved to sit behind Draco on the bed and his hands are kneading Draco’s shoulders steadfastly he starts talking again. 

“When I’ve been asked to participate in the Ministry’s functions in any way, it always feels wrong, no matter what the cause of the function is. Imagine how horrible I felt when I went to that fund raising party for those the most poor in Muggle London and I couldn’t muster even the faintest tinge of happiness or relief or thankfulness for it all. I felt so guilty for not being able to help them more than hold a dry monologue.” Draco  _hated_  when Harry talked like this - as if he ever did something wrong. Hell, even the sectumsempra had been a right move at the moment. He leaned back heavily at Harry and grumped lowly in disagreement to remind Harry of this. “Yes, I know, I know,” the brunett laughed, “It was wrong of me to think like that. I know that now, but I didn’t at the time. I couldn’t understand why every word that was meant for those good causes always felt like thick tar in my mouth that almost choked me. And it took a long time before I realized what the problem was. Is. The problem is that I still don’t trust the Ministry. For good reasons, I still don’t believe in the Wizarding Politics system, and I hated to stand there on a podium retelling the leading managements lies to those who listened. I hated to give the people around me false hope in something I myself did not trust. That’s why I quit doing it. But this time... it’s different... I can choose however I may interpret this topic and I can choose what I want to tell. I can make the speech my own and I can tell the truth as I know it.”

Harry’s voice had gone remarkably soft at the last few words and Draco now finds himself leaning into his boyfriend’s warm body, content in hearing him so clearly comfortable in his truth. However sappy it may seem, it is one of the things Draco loves the most about the Gryffindor, for it is highly rare to find someone as drawn to the actual truth than Harry James Potter.

“Alright, that makes sense I guess,” Draco admits and reaches to pull Harry’s arms in an embrace around himself as he props his head backwards to look into Harry’s green eyes, “it doesn’t, however, explain why  _I_  have to write this speech for you.”

“Aah, that part... it’s.. a group project...”

“Yes, I know, Potter, but...”

“Also, I wanted to.. show you... that I trust you and your judgement enough to let you write it since I’m... confident in you writing the truth.”

Harry’s words warms Draco’s entire body in an instant. “You great sap,” he huffs but all the same he turns around to place himself face to face with his love. Gently, he cups Harry’s face and leans in to place a butterfly kiss on his nose tip, followed by another feather light kiss on his forehead and then one on the lips. “But you’re my great sap and I love you,” he whispers before kissing Harry again, this time with slightly more force, letting it tell a promise of more.

* * *

 


End file.
